


Ufficio Esaudimento Desideri

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A sort of AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comics Book Store, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's a fluff things maybe, Night before River go to the Library, Set in alternative Universe, The Doctor is destroyed, a lot of tears, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inizia tutto in una piccola città del sud Italia.<br/>Una ragazzina scopre per caso una fumetteria e incontra una giovane donna che vorrebbe fare qualcosa di più nella vita. Ed è proprio lì che, in  un pomeriggio d'estate, atterra una cabina blu con dentro il Dottore appena rigenerato.<br/>E quella ragazzina è la prima cosa che vede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ufficio Esaudimento Desideri

**Author's Note:**

> Questo capitolo è solo un inizio della storia vera e propria, che arriverà piano piano.  
> Spero solo che vi piaccia <3

Tutto ha un’inizio e tutto a una fine.

L’inizio della nostra storia avviene in un giorno qualunque di Novembre, a Messina, una città del sud Italia che ci affaccia sullo stretto, quando un piccolo supermercato di periferia viene smantellato a causa del fallimento dell’azienda che lo possedeva, e lo stabile in cui si trovava il supermercato, diventa la nuova casa della fumetteria di Penelope Pond, “T.A.R.D.I.S. 2.0”.

Penelope ha i capelli castani e lunghi, gli occhi verdi e indossa solo ballerine blu, per incorniciare il tatuaggio sul piede con scritto Allons-y, la parole preferita del Decimo Dottore, l’alieno protagonista del famoso telefilm “Doctor Who”. Bisogna sapere che Pen ha cambiato il suo cognome proprio in onore di Amelia Pond, una delle “companion” del Dottore.

Viene da una piccola cittadina delle Marche, dove ha vissuto con i suoi genitori, prima di trasferirsi a Venezia per lavorare in uno degli alberghi più lussuosi.

Ma quel lavoro non l’aveva mai soddisfatta, così lo aveva lasciato per trasferirsi a Messina e aprire una fumetteria.

 

Forse,  la nostra storia non inizia proprio il giorno in cui viene aperta la fumetteria, ma un paio di giorni dopo, quando una quattordicenne passa davanti una foto di Matt Smith in dimensioni originali appesa su uno dei muri della fumetteria.

Quella quattordicenne si chiama Cristina De Stefano, che ha sempre trovato il suo nome troppo ordinario per una fangirl e così aveva deciso di farsi chiamare Clara.

Ha i capelli corti e mossi, gli occhi di un verde intenso e ama i fumetti con tutto il suo cuore, ma non mai potuto averne di suoi, vista la scarsità di fumetterie nella sua città troppo scarna di cultura per accogliere una persona come lei. Per questo sognava di andare a vivere a Londra, dopo il diploma, e lavorare da Forbidden Planet. Ma per quattro anni, avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di Messina e quella fumetteria sarebbe stata la luce della sua vita.

Però, mentre si sta avvicinando all’entrata e alla foto di Matt, una chiamata di sua madre la riscuote da quella scorcio di paradiso, costringendola a tornare a casa, perchè gli giocchi col pomodoro sarebbero stati pronti da un momento all’altro e quindi doveva sbrigarsi.

Si promette che ci sarebbe tornata il giorno seguente, con il suo Farfallino rosso e il cacciavite sonico nascosti nello zaino viola.

 

-

 

Il giorno seguente, la notizia non si è ancora diffusa e la fumetteria è vuota, e vede la proprietaria guardare qualcosa sul piccolo schermo del PC, con un paio di cuffie nelle orecchie. Quasi sicuramente è Doctor Who. Perchè la sta distraendo così tanto, che quando lei apre la porta, continua a fissare lo schermo, così esce il cacciavite sonico e glielo punta addosso, lei si leva le cuffie e sorride.

\- Dichiara il tuo nome, razza e intenzione  - Cerca di avere un tono di voce serio, ma l’idea di trovare qualcuno che capisca quelle parole la rende euforica.

\- Penelope Pond, sono umana, l’intenzione è sapere qual’è il tuo Dottore preferito - Si alza dalla sedie, estraendo tre fumetti da uno scaffale, con il Nono, il Decimo e l’Undicesimo.

\- Non posso scegliere, Pond - Lei li mette tutti e tre nelle sue mani.

\- Allora non farlo, sei la mia prima cliente - Si siede su una poltrona blu con delle scritta in Gallifryano, posta a accanto a uno scaffale, e sospira. - Penso di aver aperto la fumetteria nella zona sbagliata -

\- Qualsiasi altra zona sarebbe stata sbagliata. Leggere è diventato superfluo, come la cultura. La gente si è abituata a vivere senza i musical e li spettacoli teatrali, a parte me. E ci sono troppe poche librerie per una città così grande - Sorride, mentre continua a sfogliare il fumetto. A quanto pare tratta dell’ultimo bacio di River e del Dottore

\- Quanti anni hai ragazzina saggia? -

\- Ne ho quasi quindici e mi chiamo Cristina, ma odio il mio nome. Vuol dire consacrata a Cristo - Nota che Penelope la sta guardando in modo strano, nascondendo un sorriso. - E sei io non volessi essere consacrata a Cristo? Non è giusto così, per questo mi faccio chiamare Clara -

\- Potresti cambiare davvero il tuo nome, io l’ho fatto - Le mostra la carta di credito

\- Quindi ti chiami davvero Pond? Come Amelia Pond - Cerca di trattenersi, perchè non può mettersi a saltare dalla gioia di aver trovato qualcuno come lei.

\- Puoi prendere quel fumetto che hai in mano, a patto che me lo riporti domani -

\- Lo terrò come se fosse un TARDIS, quindi con la massima cura - Sorride e infila il fumetto nella borsa.

\- A domani, Pond -

\- A domani, Clara -

Esce dal negozio, correndo verso casa. E’ troppo felice.

 

-

 

La mattina successiva, entra in classe in ritardo, come al solito.

La classe è piccola e oggi è quasi vuota, così si rifugia all’ultimo banco, cercando di stare attenta alla lezione sul grande incendio che distrusse Roma, quasi sicuramente provocato da un gruppo di alieni che volevano uccidere il Dottore. Sarebbe stato divertente essere lì, ma il Dottore è solo una creatura di fantasia e a lei non resta che sognare, cosi nasconde in mezzo al libro il fumetto e comincia a leggerlo, mentre tutti sono impegnati a messaggiare fra di loro.

Il tempo passa troppo lento, fino a che non sente suonare la campanella e corre fuori, col fumetto stretto tra le mani, quando vede passare Rebecca davanti a lei, le sorride, ma sa che non la noterà. Hai capelli rossi e lunghi, gli occhi azzurri ed è la creatura più meravigliosa che abbia mai visto. Ed ama “Doctor Who”, ma non sembra l’argomento giusto per cominciare una conversazione con lei. E’ convinta che prima o poi troverà il momento di parlarle, possibilmente da sole. Ma, nel profondo del suo cuore, sa che non accadrà mai.

Così continua a fissare il punto in cui è andata via, mentre la folla di ragazzi che sta tornando in classe riporta dentro anche lei, ed ha il tempo di riflettere sul fatto che deve mettere ordine nella sua vita.

Forse potrebbe cominciare a mettere in ordine la vita di qualcun’altro.

 

-

 

Quel pomeriggio, esce di casa con una scusa e bussa alla porta della fumetteria, dove trova Penny che sta riordinando un paio di fumetti.

\- Faremo scoprire a tutti la tua fumetteria - Sfila il computer rosa dalla borsa presa a Londra e lo appoggia sul bancone. - Hai bisogno di una pagina facebook, e di pubblicità. Ho dei risparmi -

\- Prima o poi verrà qualcuno, non serve spendere soldi -

\- Certo che serve - Comincia a digitare qualcosa al computer, sorridendo. - Ha Giugno c’è l’Entna Comics, a Catania. Potrai farti un po’ di pubblicità lì. Lo so che non è Lucca, ma penso che possiamo accontentarci -

\- Ho detto che non serve - Penelope prova a spegnere il computer, ma lei la ferma.

\- Ho bisogno di sistemare qualcosa e i tuo affari sono la cosa giusta. -

Di colpo, Penny la abbraccia. - Potremmo stampare dei volantini e delle magliette -

\- Sarebbe un idea davvero meravigliosa -

 

-

  
  


Quel pomeriggio, la fumetteria è strapiena di gente. Clara è seduta dietro al bancone, con una maglietta con stampato sopra il TARDIS.

Probabilmente domani dovranno fare tanti nuovi ordini. Tutti stanno puntando sui fumetti Marvel, ma qualcuno si avventura anche nella zona dedicata a Doctor Who e guarda negli occhi una riproduzione di un angelo piangente.

Non conosce nessuno dei clienti nella fumetteria e forse è meglio così. La sua popolarità è al minimo, e non vuole certo che vada sotto lo zero. Così, si rifugia in un angolo della fumetteria, cercando di mostrare il suo sorriso migliore.

Ed è proprio in quel momento che vede Rebecca entrare dalla porta, con i capelli sciolti e un piccolo portafoglio blu. Cerca di andare verso il magazzino, ma viene bloccata involontariamente da un gruppo di ragazzi, così Rebecca ha il tempo di avvicinarsi a lei.

\- Tu sei Cristina, vero? Ti ho vista a scuola, ma non sapevo fossi fan di Doctor Who - Le rivolge un grosso sorriso, e il cuore di Cristina si ferma per un attimo.

\- E tu sei Rebecca - Cerca di ricambiare il sorriso, ma non riesce a guardarla negli occhi. - Qui dentro sono Clara, però -

\- E’ un bel nome - Lei continua a sorriderle e poi esce una foto dalla tasca del giubotto. - Avete questo fumetto? Dimmi di sì, perchè sono settimane che lo sto cercando -

\- Oggi è il tuo giorno fortunato, ne abbiamo solo un’ultima copia - Apre con una chiave una teca e ne esce il fumetto - Edizione limitata, testi scritti da Neil Gaiman -

Si accorge che Rebecca la sta abbracciando, quando il fumetto le cade dalle mani. E’ una sensazione meravigliosa, ma dopo pochi secondi lei si allontana e prende il fumetto adagiato a terra, poi lo paga.

\- Spero di rivederti presto -

Cristina vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non vuole perdere il suo calore. E cosa più importante, non vuole balbettare davanti a lei.

 

Due ore dopo, quando la fumetteria chiude, Penelope prende una vecchia lampada dal magazzino e la spinge sulla poltroncina blu.

\- Ho visto che stavi guardando una certa ragazza con i capelli rossi, oggi -

Lei scuote la testa, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. - E’ solo una compagna di classe -

\- Una compagna di classe per cui hai una cotta - Ribatte Penelope, appoggiandosi a uno degli scaffali. - Quando avevo diciannove anni, sono scappata di casa, insieme al mio ragazzo. Sono andata a stare dalla mia migliore amica, che viveva da sola. Una sera, il mio fidanzato stava dormendo, e noi due eravamo sul divano a guardare un film e ci siamo baciate. La mia prima volta è stata con lei -

\- E poi cos’è successo? Sei tornata a casa dai tuoi? -

\- E’ più complicato di così - Cerca di non mostrare le lacrime ai lati dei suoi occhi - Il mio ragazzo ci ha trovate la mattina, che ci baciavamo a letto. L’ho cacciato via di casa e sono rimasta un altro paio di giorni a casa della mia amica, i miei genitori non erano ancora tornati dal loro viaggio. - Cristina prova a parlare, ma si blocca subito quando vede le lacrime scorrere lungo il viso di Penelope. - Il mio ex fidanzato disse tutto ai miei genitori e mi costrinsero a lasciarla -

\- Potresti tornare da lei, forse ti ama ancora -

\- Lei è sposata, adesso - Cristina le porge un fazzolettino per asciugarsi le lacrime, quando una ragazza entra di corsa nella fumetteria, con i vestiti fradici.

\- Mi serve del latte e del cacao. Dove li trovo? -

Vede che Penelope la sta fissando, così si avvicina a lei. - Questo non è più un supermercato, mi spiace. -

\- Cosa vuol dire che questo non è più un supermercato? Avevo letto un annuncio su internet… -

\- Ci sono altri supermercati in zona - Cerca di incoraggiarla, ma la ragazza scuote la testa.

\- Sono tutti chiusi e la mia macchina è rotta -

\- Posso aiutarti io, mi chiama Penelope - Cristina sorride e fa un cenno con la mano a Penny, poi esce di soppiatto dalla fumetteria.

\- Io chiamo Nadia e stasera i miei genitori verranno a casa -

Si accomoda sulla poltroncina blu e socchiude gli occhi per un istante. - Forse nel mio appartamento ho qualcosa per prepara una torta e dei vestiti asciutti.

Nadia le sorride, e Penelope chiude tutte le luci, poi afferra la borsa e il grosso ombrello nero.

Chiude la porta e poi apre il grosso ombrello, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla vita di Nadia per farla riparare dalla pioggia.

Camminano in silenzio fino a casa, entrambe completamente bagnate.

\- Se hai bisogno di fare una doccia, il bagno è  proprio davanti a te. Nel cassettone di legno dovrebbero esserci dei vestiti. -

\- Grazie davvero - Le sorride un ultima volta, prima di andare a fare una doccia.

Nel frattempo, Penelope esce gli ingredienti per una torna allo yogurt, visto che non ha cacao in casa. Spera che possano andare bene comunque, perchè non ha intenzione di deludere Nadia.

Non si accorge di lei, fino a che non appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla per vedere cosa sta preparando, e un brivido le corre lungo la schiena.

\- Una torta allo yogurt potrebbe andare bene comunque? -

\- Va bene qualunque cosa - Si siede al tavolo, sorridendo ancora. - In che modo posso aiutarti? -

\- Credo che… - La guarda per un istante, rimanendo in silenzio. E’ così dannatamente bella. - ...potresti tagliare le fragole -

 

Comincia a preparare l’impasto, tenendo gli occhi sul tavolo e osservando le sue mani sottili e con lunghe dita affusolate, come quelle di un pianista.

Avrebbe potuto cominciare una conversazione proprio sul fatto che le sue morbide e calde dite fossero adatte per suonare, ma poi un po’ di farina vola sul piccolo nasino di Nadia e cosi  non riesce più a smettere di fissarla. Si alza in piedi e poi la prendere per il colletto della maglietta, baciandola con più passione possibile.

Nadia ha delle labbra rosa e soffici, e quando ricambia il bacio sente il calore riempirle in cuore.

La lascia aggrappare alle sue spalle, mentre la solleva di qualche centimetro e la spinge contro il muro della cucina, accarezzandole la schiena.

Quando la vede sciogliersi completamente,  infila le mani sotto la sua t-shirt un po’ umida e Nadia le mani tra i suoi capelli, per poi scende a dare dei piccoli baci sull’orecchio, sussurrandole dolci parole all’orecchio.

Sfugge un sospiro dalle labbra di Nadia, mentre Penelope si leva la camicia e lei riesce a sentire il battito del suo cuore, quasi sul punto di esplodere. Penny vorrebbe riuscire a dire qualcosa di divertente, ma non ce la fa.

Non ce la fa, perchè quella donna meravigliosa che ha tra le braccia ha ricominciato a baciarla, lasciando scivolare i pantaloni lungo le gambe.

 

Non sa esattamente quando e come riesce sia riuscita ad arrivare nel suo letto, sa solo che adesso è appena sorto il sole e Nadia dorme ancora tra le sue braccia.

  
  
  



End file.
